Haruka's Secret
by Kirinenko
Summary: "Dejad de hablar como una pareja cuando estamos a punto de entrar a la casa embrujada". Hay una casa embrujada en el festival de verano de este año pero Haruka se siente atormentado por algo más, algo que solo el sabe. Secuela de "Makoto's Goldfish". Tiene lugar 10 años después. Insinuación de MakoHaru. BL ONESHOT. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Myth720

ID: 262553

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Otro oneshot! Como comenté en el de "Makoto's Goldfish", esta es la secuela de ese oneshot. Muy soft pero igualmente lindo, como su antecesor. Espero que os guste muchísimo~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

_**Notas del Autor/a:**_

Esto es una secuela de "Makoto's Goldfish", que tiene lugar 10 años después.

Se sitúa antes de que empezasen con las competiciones de natación, pero después del campamento de entrenamiento en la playa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día del festival de verano por fin había llegado. Makoto siempre había estado esperando por ello. Había ido con Haruka todos los años desde que podía recordar, así que se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre los dos. Por supuesto, Haruka no estaba tan emocionado. De hecho, cada año Makoto tenía que sobornarle para que fuese. No es que Haruka odiase el festival - Makoto era bastante bueno juzgando que el comportamiento de Haruka era solo un acto y cuán poco honesto era a veces. A pesar de que no era tan obvio como otros - Ren y Ran estaban charlando por los codos sobre el festival toda la semana - a Haruka le encantaba ir al festival. La primera evidencia de eso se mostró cuando Makoto apareció, preparado para sacar a arrastras a Haruka del bao. Haruka realmente había respondido con un susurro desde detrás de la puerta, ya vestido.

Makoto sonrió suavemente. Este año era diferente. Rin estaba de vuelta, Haru había vuelto a la natación, preparándose para la competición. Más que nada, Makoto quería que Haruka se relajase y olvidáse todo lo que le había estado agobiando desde que se encontrase de nuevo con Rin.

A pesar de que habían llegado temprano, el festival estaba ya lleno de vida. Cada año parecía más grande. No creía haberlo visto tan abarrotado antes. Makoto, vestido con un yukata verde oliva, miró a las personas de alrededor, para seguidamente bajar su mirada hacia Haruka, quién caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. Haruka llevaba un yukata de color azul marino, sin estar lo suficientemente apretado, mostrando por ello parte de su pecho. Estaba comiendo pescado a la parrilla en un palo. Makoto sonrió por lo relajado que se veían, a pesar de estar en un evento tan grande y concurrido. Esa era la segunda evidencia.

Haruka se dio cuenta de su mirada y alzó los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Uh-um, nada" Makoto siguió sonriendo "Solo pensaba que es genial no tener que cuidar de los niños esta noche"

"Todavía tenemos un par de niños de los que cuidar" Haruka murmuró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Rei y Nagisa, quienes estaban andando frente a ellos, también vestidos con yukata. Nagisa estaba molestando a Rei, quien continuaba replicándole, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado a pesar del alboroto del festival.

Makoto se rió entre dientes.

"Es verdad..."

Se detuvo cuando pasaron al lado de la caja de los peces de colores. Los niños hacían ruidos mientras chapoteaban alrededor y trataban de capturar un pez. Les miró un rato; una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Ahora que habían crecido y su cuerpo era del tamaño de un hombre adulto, los estrechos recipientes parecían realmente pequeños al ver a los peces de colores nadando en ellos.

"Makoto" llamó Haruka pero el silencio le llevó a continuar con el paseo.

"Haru-chan tenía razón, después de todo" reflexionó en voz alta.

"No añadas el -chan después del nombre" se quejó Haruka, mirando seguidamente hacia Makoto "¿Qué pasa?"

"Los peces de colores...deberían nadar en grandes estanques en lugar de esas pequeñas cajas" dijo Makoto tranquilamente.

"Qué tontería" resopló Haruka, sorprendiendo a Makoto "El agua es agua en cualquier lado, yo estaría encantado de nada ahí con ellos"

"¿Eh?" Makoto sintió que su corazón perdía su ritmo normal de latido. Sonrió de nuevo "¿Incluso si los niños intentan atraparlos?" preguntó después de un rato.

Haruka hizo una mueca.

"¡Aparte de eso!"

Makoto rió, agradecido de que Haruka no intentase bañarse en una de esas cajas. Quería decir algo tonto como que no dejaría que nadie cogiese a Haru, pero Nagisa corrió en su dirección, hablando frente a su rostro.

"¡Vamos, Haru-chan, Mako-chan! ¿Qué os está tomando tanto tiempo?" se quejó "¡Hay una casa encantada en la colina!" agregó y su rostro se ensombreció con una sonrisa maligna, así como el rostro de Makoto palideció "¡Aparece cada 10 años!"

A Rei tampoco le gustó la dramática presentación de Nagisa con las historias de fantasmas.

"¡Eso es solo una casa que pusieron ahí para los niños, o no!" gimió.

Nagisa frunció los labios.

"Pero solo funciona cada 10 años o menos, la verdad"

Makoto seguía haciendo muecas.

"Creo que voy...uh...a buscar a-"

"¡Mako-chan, no puedes huir!" le agarró Nagisa por la muñeca "¡Solamente dejan pasar parejas así que iré contigo!"

"N-No, gracias..." Makoto sintió el sudor frío formándose en su frente.

"Yo también preferiría no ir con Nagisa-kun" declaró Rei "Lo hará más aterrador de lo que es" no se dio cuenta de que Makoto palidecía aún más a medida que hablaba "Voy a ir con Makoto-senpai"

"Makoto va _conmigo_" interrumpió Haruka con autoridad en su voz, sin dejar espacio a la discusión.

"Tsk. No es justo" Nagisa hizo una mueca y empujó a Rei hacia la casa, la cual estaba en la colona, fuera de la capilla.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir con este chicoooo...?" Makoto y Haruka escucharon como Nagisa cogía su mano y corría hacia adelante.

"Ah, siento pena por él..." dijo Makoto tranquilamente "¿Vamos?" Dio un paso para seguir en esa dirección.

"Espera, Makoto" Haruka le detuvo "No tienes que ir si no quieres"

Makoto dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa con un suspiro.

"Si es con Haru, está bien"

Haruka le miró.

"La última vez huiste cuando estabamos allí"

Makoto se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Te acuerdas de eso?" se rió nerviosamente y entonces se encogió de hombros "Tenía siete años. Ahora soy un chico grande, no te preocupes" agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

_'Todavía eres un gran miedoso' _pensó Haruka pero solo avanzó hacia la casa.

"¿No crees que es un poco rara?" preguntó Rei mientras esperaban en la cola de las escaleras "Pensaba que esto era para niños pero estamos rodeados de parejas"

Makoto miró alrededor de ellos. Como Rei había señalado, todos en la fila eran parejas; mujeres vestidas con kimonos hermosamente diseñados aferradas a los brazos de sus hombres. Si había algún niño, eran pocos y alejados entre sí, escondidos de la vista. A la par que no podía escuchar nada más que el parloteo entre las mujeres.

"Creo que este año es verdaderamente aterrador" dijo Nagisa y añadió "No te preocupes, Rei-chan, ¡puedes agarrarte a mí!"

"¡Como si lo fuese a hacer!"

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto?" le preguntó Haruka a Makoto de nuevo "Aún podemos irnos"

"Estoy bien" dijo Makoto, aunque ambos podían saber con facilidad que no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Normalmente a Haruka no le importaría. Makoto era lo suficientemente adulto como para hacer lo que quisiese, o lo que no, como el caso de ahora. Se asustaba con facilidad pero eso no le detenía de hacer las cosas que a Haruka le gustaban, como ver una película de terror o ir a pescar. Y - Haruka nunca lo admitiría - a él le gustaba como Makoto se agarraba a él. Le dio la oportunidad a Makoto de cambiar de opinión, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Este año el festival era diferente. Los recuerdos de hace diez años habían comenzado a resurgir en su mente. No, ya habían empezado su campamento de entrenamiento, cuando Makoto se enfretó a su miedo por el océano y Haruka casi le pierde. Odiaba pensar en eso. ¿Por qué Makoto tuvo que detenerse frente al maldito puesto de peces de colores?

"¿Haru?" la voz de Makoto le sobresaltó "¿Qué pasa?"

Haruka sintió que su rostro se enrojecía "Nada"

Quería tomar la mano de Makoto. Con las mangas largas del yukata, nadie se daría cuenta, ¿verdad? Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro alegre de Nagisa mientras continuaba burlandose de Rei. Ese chico definitivamente se daría cuenta. Se daría cuenta y se aseguraría de que todos en los alrededores se diesen cuenta también. Haruka dejó escapar otro lastimero suspiro; era malo mantener sus impulsos escondidos.

"Buena suerte, Rei" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa forzada cuando era el turno de Nagisa y Rei de entrar en la casa encantada. Rei les dio a los dos una última mirada suplicante, aún con esperanza de que Haruka-senpai cambiase de opinión. Su esperanza se extinguió rápidamente cuando Nagisa se agarró de su manga y lo arrastró dentro. Con la otra mano alzada, gritó "¡A la carga!" mientras entraban en la casa.

Makoto estaba nervioso, pero determinado a seguir adelante con eso. Cuando era el turno de ambos de entrar dentro, corrió con rapidez al interior tras Haruka y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándoles en la completa oscuridad. La única fuente de luz era una lámpara y funcionando malamente en lo alto del techo, lo cual hacía el entorno aún más espeluznante.

"Geh" un gemido involuntario escapó de la boca de Makoto. Sus ojos se acostumbraron lentamente a la oscuridad y extendió su mano para agarrarse a la parte de atrás del yukata de Haruka. Justo en ese momento una puerta crujió y vio dos figuras blancas caminando frente a ellos.

"¡Gah!" saltó sobre Haruka, apretándole en un gran abrazo y tratando de agacharse detrás de su figura más pequeña.

"Oi, Makoto" murmuró Haruka en voz baja y se estiró, apoyando su mano sobre Makoto "No puedo caminar así"

"L-Lo...Lo siento..." murmuró Haruka. Tenía dificultades para dejar ir a Haruka. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba seguro de que Haru podía sentirlo contra su espalda.

Haruka suspiró tranquilamente y tomó la mano de Makoto entre la suya "Vamos"

Makoto sonrió. Todavía estaba ansioso, pero la mano de Haruka era cálida y segura. La apretó suavemente y dejó que Haruka liderase el camino. Apretó más fuerte cuando la luz brilló sobre un cuerpo apoyado contra la pared al lado de ellos. Estaba vestido con una túnica blanca e incluso con la tenue luz parpadeante, pudo ver las manchas de sangre.

"Está bien" la suave voz de Haruka le sacó de su estupor. No necesitaba decir nada más, Makoto podía oír el resto de las palabras _'Yo te protegeré'_

Dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó andando, cuando de repente sintió algo agarrando su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo, viendo un cuerpo agarrándole.

"¡GYAAAAHHH!" gritó y sacudió la pierna, liberándose del agarre, avanzando hacia adelante y tirando de un aturdido Haruka con él mientras lo hacía.

"¡Oye, Makoto!" gritó Haruka mientras trataba de no tropezar y caerse "¡Cálmate!"

"L-Lo siento...Haru..." susurró Makoto tímidamente y dejó de huir, causando que Haruka se tropezase con él "¡Se agarró a mi pie!" su voz se quebró, sonando como un patético quejido.

"Vamos por aquí" señaló Haruka hacia el frente y apretó la mano de Makoto para tranquilizarle.

Makoto le siguió, andando más cerca por lo que sus brazos se tocaban. Al menos esta vez no había muñecas volando - recordaba que casi se había meado encima cuando era niño. El presupuesto probablemente era menor este año.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando otra puerta chirrió. Chilló cuando pasaron al lado de otro 'cuerpo' cubierto de sangre y sentado contra la pared. Sólo sabía que iba a lanzarse a por ellos en cualquier momento y se agarró al brazo de Haruka, sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que Haruka estaba incómodo, sobre todo porque Makoto era más grande y pesados y, aún así, se apoyaba en él como escudo.

"Lo siento, Haru..." susurró tímidamente.

Haruka no dijo nada, solo siguió andando, tambaléandose debido al peso de Makoto.

"Va a saltarnos encima..." murmuró Makoto; sus ojos medio cerrados mientras se atrevía a mirar al 'cuerpo'. No se movió.

Haruka suspiró. Era agradable coger de la mano a Makoto al principio pero ahora estaba empezando a perder la sensibilidad en la mano. No pensaba que Makoto estuviese consciente consciente de lo fuerte que estaba agarrándole. Miró hacia adelante, la salida no podía estar muy lejos pero se sentía largo el camino. Se preguntaba cuántos 'fantasmas' habían venido hacia ellos. Le preocupaba que Makoto llegase a su límite y se fuese a escapar.

Le empujó hacia adelante, arrastrando a Makoto con él, cuando de repente un fantasma se lanzó contra ellos desde una dirección inesperada, gritando.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" gritó Makoto y soltó la mano de Haruka.

"Espera, Makoto-" comenzó a decir Haruka. No podía permitir que Makoto huyese de nuevo. Sin pensarlo se lanzó y le dió un puñetazo con la derecha al rostro del 'fantasma'.

El 'fantasma' gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, con una mano sobre la nariz ensangrentada.

"Ah..." murmuró Haruka sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Gyah..." Makoto se sorprendió cuando el 'fantasma' sentado en el suelo tras él, se levantó y corrió hacia el 'fantasma' herido.

"¡Yamada-san! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella con preocupación.

"Ha..." Makoto parpadeó y entonces miró a Haruka "¡Haru! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!" reprendió el 'fantasma' a Haruka, seguidamente ayudó al hombre que estaba sangrando a ponerse en pie "¡Necesitamos ayuda médica!" gritó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"De verdad que lo sentimos muchísimo" se disculpó Makoto e hizo una reverencia, extendiendo la mano hacia la cabeza de Haruka para forzar que se inclinase también "He, Haru, discúlpate también" murmuró el chico a su lado, antes se hacer lo mismo.

"Lo siento" dijo tranquilamente e hizo una reverencia, aunque no tan inclinada como la de Makoto "Me dejé llevar"

"Ya que aún podemos reanudar la actividad y la herida de Yamada-san no es grave, dejaremos pasar este incidente. Es el festival de los espíritus" dijo el hombre. Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo echandoles una bronca en el templo.

"¿De veras? ¡Gracias!" Makoto sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más brillantes.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

"Sin embargo, no podéis venir aquí de nuevo"

"¡No hay problema!" sonrió Makoto.

"Y no tenemos más remedio que avisar a vuestros padres para que os saquen de aquí" continuó el hombre.

"Eh..." Makoto dejó se sonreír.

"Qué problemático" murmuró Haruka bajito y miró de soslayo a Makoto.

"Ah, bueno, Haru-uh, los padres de Nanase-kun viven en Osaka, no hay necesidad de causarles molestias por esto, ¿verdad? Mis padres asumirán la responsabilidad por los dos, señor" dijo Makoto educadamente.

"Muy bien, esperad aquí" El hombre se levantó y les dejó solos en la habitación.

Makoto dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Me pregunto si Nagisa y Rei están todavía fuera esperándonos"

Haruka puso las manos sobre sus muslos. Se habían visto obligados a sentarse al estilo japonés de manera adecuada durante todo ese tiempo y no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Le dolía las rodillas. No le importaba nada más, sólo esperaba que los padres de Makoto llegasen pronto allí.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, pues sí le importaba. Miró a Makoto.

"Lo siento. No lo pensé"

Makoto le sonrió ampliamente, provocando que desviase la mirada, avergonzado. Las sonrisas de verdad de su amigo tenían ese efecto en él.

"Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada, estoy feliz de que sean lo suficientemente bueos como para dejarnos ir con solo eso" dijo Makoto "Y, de todos modos, gracias a eso, ya no estaba asustado" sonrió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos e inclinado la cabeza "Gracias por protegerme, Haru-chan"

Haruka se sonrojó.

"Deja el -cha-"

Uno de los monjes del santuario entró y les interrumpió.

"Tachibana-kun, tus padres están esperando fuera" esperó fuera hasta que salieron.

Haruka cerró los ojos con alivio por un instante. Al fin podían irse y recuperar algo de la sensibilidad de sus piernas.

Todos estaban mirándoles cuando salieron, escoltados por unos cuantos monjes. Los padres de Makoto se disculpaban con el monje principal y al hombre a carga que había regañado a Makoto y Haruka antes, mientras que los gemelos hermanos de Makoto estaban agarrados de la camisa de su padre, con aire aburrido.

"¡Ahh! ¡Haru-chan, Onii-chan!" señaló Ran al ver a los dos adolescentes y corrió hacia ellos, seguida de su hermano "¡Mira, conseguí un yo-yo!"

Makoto le sonrió y les dio una palmadita en la cabeza a cada uno antes de caminar hacia sus padres. Los gemelos saltaron sobre Haruka a cambio, quien luchó por seguir andando. Miró a Makoto y sus padres. Makoto se disculpaba e inclinaba de nuevo. En todos los años que había conocido a Makoto, nunca había visto a los padres de este enfadados. No con él. Los gemelos eran un poco manejables pero Makoto siempre había sido un buen niño.

"No vamos a cuidar de tí, Makoto" dijo la señora Tachibana cuando estaban de vuelta en la adornada calle del festival "Espero que vayas directamente a casa"

"Si" respondió Makoto despacio, los hombros hundiendose.

Haruka suspiró.

"Tía, fue todo mi culpa. Makoto no hizo nada malo"

"Está bien, Haru, gracias" Makoto le sonrió y se giró hacia sus padres "Entonces nosotros nos iremos primero, hasta luego"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser así?" murmuró Haruka cuando estaban de vuelta a casa "Querías quedarte, ¿verdad?" lanzó una mirada a Makoto.

Este se frotó la barbilla.

"Me siento un poco mal por Nagisa y Rei ya que seguramente estarán buscandonos" admitió "Pero no se puede hacer nada" sonrió un poco cansado a Haruka "Hay algo que tengo que hacer"

Haruka observó en silencio como Makoto reemplazaba las flores de la tumba de los peces de colores en el patio trasero. Era algo que hacía cada semana, pero precisamente hoy...hoy era diferente. Y, de repente, Haruka no pudo aguantarlo más, ese secreto que había guardado durante diez añños. Quizás si le decía a Makoto la verdad...quizás, entonces, Makoto no tendría esa mirada triste en su rostro.

"Makoto..."

Agachandose frente a la tumbar, Makoto unió sus manos para rezar y cerró los ojos. Después de un breve momento, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Haruka.

"¿Qué pasa, Haru?"

"Ah, no..." Haruka sintió sus mejillas arder. ¡¿Por qué parecía una confesión?! "Solo..." balbuceó y se agachó junto a Makoto "La verdad es que...los peces de colores..."se humedeció los labios y se quedó mirando las flores "Soy yo..." buscó las palabras _'Soy yo quien cogió esos peces de colores para ti, no el pescador. Así que deja de verte tan triste cada vez que los miras'_. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, siendo ese uno de los momentos en los que necesitaba que Makoto le leyese la mente.

"Gracias, Haru" Makoto no le dejó seguir "No puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años ya" continuó hablando "La verdad es que ni recuerdo muy bien a ese pescador; su cara está borrosa" se levantó y Haruka hizo lo mismo, aún mirandole.

"Pero recuerdo que era bueno y estoy seguro de que tiene una familia que le extraña ahora. Esos peces de colores...son un recuerdo triste, un recuerdo de miedo, pero..."inspiró profundamente "También es un recuerdo feliz"

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa.

"Porque siempre recordaré lo que sentí cuando me dio los peces de colores e incluso si no le recuerdo muy bien, recordaré que existió y eso es suficiente para mí" Makoto sonrió suavemente y levantó la mano para tocar la mejilla de Haruka "Así que no te preocupes más por mí"

Haruka alzó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Makoto. Al fin lo entendía. Ese recuerdo, que era tan triste como traumático, era parte de lo que hizo a Makoto ser como es. No sería justo robarle ese recuerdo. Lo mantuvo como un secreto durante diez años, así que podía mantenerlo en secreto mientras viviese.

Makoto se inclinó y le dio un suave beso a Haruka en los labios.

"Vamos a dentro y bañemonos o algo"

"Un" asintió Haruka y dejó que Makoto le cogiese de la mano y le llevase dentro de la casa.

Mantendría lo que sucedió hace diez años en secreto pero, cuando tuviese oportunidad, seguro, _sin duda alguna_, cogería un nuevos peces de colores para Makoto. Esta vez se los daría él mismo y le vería sonreír sin estar escondido detrás de alguien. Le daría nuevos recuerdos felices de modo que continuase avanzando, a su lado.

"¿Haru?" Makoto se giró a mirarle cuando sintió que el agarre de Haruka se hacía más fuerte.

"No es nada" Haruka negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole ligeramente "Vamos a bañarnos" _O algo._


End file.
